


The Fried Ice Cream Incident

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All For The Game - Freeform, Andrew eats a heart attack in a bowl, Andrew pisses Kevin off, Fluff, Ice Cream, LITERALLY, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Sweet Kisses, TFC, aftg, god i love neil and andrew, short and cute, the foxhole court - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: Andrew discovers Sweeties’ latest desert, and boy does it piss Kevin off. Neil is a little cutie.... ice cream kisses... what else needs to be said?





	The Fried Ice Cream Incident

Andrew Minyard hip checked Neil Josten to scoot him farther into the booth at Sweeties. They always got the same thing, but Neil wanted something other than two bites of ice cream Andrew would end up finishing. He flipped open a menu and Andrew’s eyes caught the page. The menu had changed since Andrew last looked at it a few years back - and he would know, eidetic memory and all. A new option caught his eye, as much as Andrew would never steer from his giant bowl of chocolate ice cream, there was an even smaller chance he would skip out on an opportunity to piss off Kevin Day. 

And fried ice cream was the way to do just that. 

It was so obnoxiously over the top… it was perfect. 

Nicky noticed Andrew’s eyes run over the menu, and commented about the look on his face. “That’s the face of a troublemaker Andrew!” Neil glanced over at Andrew tilted his head with the lopsided smile Andrew lov-hated… hated, and let his eyes run over the menu once more. Aaron’s gaze darted between Andrew and Kevin clearly waiting for the amusing outburst soon to come. The waitress finally showed up to take Neil’s order, and before she could leave Andrew blurted. “Change my chocolate to a fried ice cream.” Kevin’s mouth fell open faster than Andrew drives the Maserati on the highway, which is fast. 

To say Kevin looked appalled was the understatement of the year. 

Andrew stared back, watching Kevin stutter over his words.

When Andrew’s gaze met Aaron’s he noticed the mischief in his eyes as well. Neil was stifling a giggle behind his fist and Nicky was oblivious to what was happening typing furiously on his phone. 

“Andrew-“ Kevin finally managed when the monstrous desert was set in front of him.

“Problem Day?” Andrew asked shoveling a gigantic bite of ice cream into his mouth.

“Do you know how many calories are in that?” 

“Not enough,” Andrew mused in a bored tone shoving another spoonful of the dangerously sugary desert into his mouth. The rest of the Sweetie’s trip was filled with Kevin rambling about working off the fried ice cream and Aaron telling him to shut up, having finally grown tired of Kevin’s comments on Andrew’s diet. Nicky tried to look on the bright side of things and said, “Well at least Andrew’s hap-“ But Andrew never missed a chance to be difficult, “I’m never happy.” “-anyway Andrew got a good desert and now we can go get some alcohol!” Nicky concluded.

Andrew shoveled the last bite of the creamy desert into his mouth as his brother, cousin and calorie counter Kevin Day, climbed out of the booth to head towards the door. Aaron’s aggravated “Shut up Kevin nobody cares about the damn desert!” was drowned out by Nicky screaming “Don’t fight you guys we’re trying to have fun, not kill each other!” 

Andrew stood up and Neil walked next to him, staring for a minute. “Yes, or no?” Neil asked after being called out for the act by Andrew. Andrew pondered for a second before answering, “Yes,” Neil stopped walking so Andrew did too, turning to face his auburn haired idiot. 

Without hesitating Neil leaned over and swiped his finger across the corner of Andrew’s lip collecting the small bit of ice cream left, and stuck his finger in his mouth sucking the ice cream off. 

Andrew froze in shock. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t… that. “What?” Of course he would notice Andrew’s smallest gesture. “Not worth wasting the ice cream,” Andrew’s heartbeat sped up, but he kept a careful blank expression on his face. Neil grabbed Andrew’s hand however, and gently coaxed him out of Sweeties in the direction of the Maserati. Andrew caught Neil’s lips in his own before anyone saw though, the ice cream still on Andrew’s tongue. Neil smiled when the apathetic blond pulled back and followed him to the car flustered… and wondering what earned him the kiss - of course the Junkie wouldn’t know. 

The ride to Eden’s Twilight was mostly silent until Neil popped the radio button and Andrew turned it up to cover Kevin’s pouting. Andrew kept a blank face the entire ride, but he kept replaying the moment from Sweeties over and over in his head. This was one of the rare moments Andrew was thankful for his eidetic memory… and maybe for Neil Josten as well.


End file.
